


Korrasami Week 2015

by kittymannequin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week 2015, Korrasami is Canon, Major character death - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my contribution to Korrasami week, they're all going to be little short stories, nothing too big, may or may not be smutty but either way, yeah. Here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one - Flowers; Thursday, September 17th

That night, when Korra saw Asami crying, was the night she decided she’d never let that happen again. Not if she could do something about it.

Twas the night before the anniversary of her mother’s death and Asami was trying to hold on, keep the feelings pent up and held tightly inside, where they were supposed to stay. With her father’s death only a few months ago, it was already so hard not to burst in tears and pour her heart out. And as much as she cared for and trusted Korra, she really didn’t want her to go through the horrible sight of her being a sobbing mess.

Asami was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her mother’s picture she held in her hands and sighed sadly, reminding herself that this was as far as her emotions would go and her mother would appreciate it. Korra was supposed to arrive any minute now and Asami could break down. Wouldn’t.

What Asami didn’t count on was Korra being... well, Korra.

Korra was always… a special little kitten. Korra always knew how to make her smile in the silliest of way, always knew just the right words to say, even without actually knowing them. The words just kind of came and Asami would show her every extent of her emotions, be it when they were still only friends or now, when their relationship was so much more. Asami would, without hesitation, pour her heart out to Korra, because Korra always had a way with words, a way she wasn’t even aware of. This time, though, Korra didn’t have to say anything.

By the time Asami reached the doorbell Korra had rung only a minute ago, Asami was looking perfect as ever, with her eyes clear and dazzling as ever, hair and makeup spot on and her feelings in check. She opened the door and smiled sweetly, expecting to see Korra’s gorgeous ice-blue eyes staring back at her. But, what Asami expected and what she found waiting behind the door were two quite different things.

As soon as the door swung all the way open, Asami was greeted by one of the biggest - no, the biggest - bouquet of fire lilies she’d ever seen in her life. The biggest, brightest and most beautiful bouquet of fire lilies. Seconds later the bouquet was replaced with Korra’s dashing, smiling face, her telltale grin and her dazzling icy gaze, with her brown locks framing it. But the moment Korra met Asami’s gaze, her lopsided grin and sparkling stare were replaced by a look of fear and worry.

Asami’s usual calmed expression was replaced by two tiny streaks of tears falling down her smooth, slightly crimson cheeks and in her eyes, Korra saw the sadness hidden there for years and years, sadness of death and pain, harsh words and regret, the sadness of never knowing and never having the chance to say goodbye.

“Asami?” Korra all but shouted as she reached out, not minding the bouquet in her hands, and stretching both her arms out, pulling Asami in a hug. “Don’t you like the flowers?” Korra mumbled as Asami stayed still, rigid even, in her arms. “Sami?”

Instead of warming or soothing her, Korra’s embrace only made everything worse. Asami let the tears spill freely this time and she clutched to Korra, her hands flying to grip the front of Korra’s shirt as she let her forehead fall on Korra’s shoulder and the sobs she’d been holding back finally left her.

“Oh my…” Korra murmured, letting the bouquet fall down as she entwined her hands behind Asami and held her even tighter. “Sami, what’s wrong?”

Asami clutched even harder and her arms slipped around Korra’s neck, pressing herself closer. “My m-mom… S-She…” Asami only managed.

“Sami?” Korra murmured, rubbing her hands slowly over Asami’s back.

“I-it’s my mother’s-”

“Oh.” Korra simply murmured, remembering, somewhere in the back of her mind, the date Asami had once spoken of. She remembered the way Asami’s lips quivered when she spoke of it and the way her words trailed off, the way she hesitated and how she faltered, but never once broke down. It was the same look Korra saw in Asami’s eyes now, only this time, Asami couldn’t hold it back.

Korra held on but moved to lift her up, slipping one arm underneath Asami’s legs and the other to the small of her back. She picked her up bridal style and shut the door behind her, headed for Asami’s room and whispered ‘shhh, you’ll be alright’ and ‘it’s ok’ all the way there. When they reached Asami’s bedroom, Korra sat down on the bed, holding the sobbing woman tightly in her arms, and she lay back, letting Asami’s sprawl against her as she rubbed soothing circles over her back.

About an hour late, in a sleepy haze and with heavy, red eyes, Asami looked up from her resting place, finally meeting Korra’s gorgeous ice-blue eyes.

“Hey,” Korra murmured, letting her hand slide to Asami’s waist, giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Hey,” Asami said and immediately buried her face in the crook of Korra’s neck, hiding her distraught look.

“Sami,” Korra called, reaching with her free hand as she slipped it to Asami’s chin, gently pulling. “Look at me.” Korra murmured, sincerity in her voice, “Please.”

Reluctantly, Asami pulled herself away and sat up a bit, wiping away her tears and staring at her girlfriend. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” She said, holding the cuffs of her blouse and wiping her cheeks.

“Sami, I don’t care what you look like when you cry,” Korra started but the words died out for a second as she contemplated. “I don’t want to see you sad. I want to do everything and anything not to ever see you sad. And I, spirits Asami, what can I do to make it better?”

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Asami smiled. It was a small smile, only a fraction of that gorgeous, dazzling smile Korra was always taken with, but it was a smile nonetheless. And it shone even in her beautiful eyes.

“I have you, Korra. That’s all I ask for.”

“Sami but-”

“No, Korra. I mean, I’m happy. It’s just…” Asami finally relented, letting the words out, “Those were my mother’s favourite flowers.” She finally croaked out, looking into Korra’s eyes.

Korra’s eyes widened with realization and she slapped a hand over her forehead, the sound of it echoing the room. “Spirits, I’m such a horrible girlfriend! I’m so sorry, Sami, I didn’t mean to, I didn-”

Korra couldn’t finish the words as Asami’s arms were already around her and she felt her girlfriend’s tight embrace wrap around her with warmth. Asami spoke silently into her neck, caressing her and running her fingers through Korra’s soft, brown hair.

“Sweetie, you couldn’t have known. I never told you.” Asami murmured and relaxed when Korra’s arms found their way around her.

“I know but-”

“No buts, Korra.” Asami said sternly, pushing herself away. “It’s not your fault that I’m a mess.”

“Asami,” Korra started, cupping her face, “Listen to me now. You have every right to be a mess. You are not okay, you’ve been through so much and you’re always pushing it all back and hiding.”

“Korra I-”

“No, listen, I know you’ve always been doing that and I understand if you just don’t want to share, I do, but I just, I want you to know that I’m here. Me and so many others who love you just as much as I do and are always there.”

Asami’s eyes widened and the words escaped her in a frenzy, “You love me?”

As the realization hit, Korra’s hand shot to her mouth and she gasped, muttering a curse and staring at Asami, “Oh my, Sami I, I didn’t, I don’t I mean I do but I didn’t mea-”

Seconds later Asami’s arms were wrapped tightly around her neck and she was sobbing again.

“Asami I’m sorry, I take it back!”

“Don’t you dare!” Asami growled next to her ear.

“Wha- haa?”

Asami pulled back, cupping Korra’s face. “Don’t you dare take it back. Ever.” She said before pressing their lips together in a warm, hungry kiss.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, when they lay in each other’s arms, all a tangled mess of limbs and sheets, Asami leaning against Korra’s chest with her warm, soft arm wrapped tightly around Korra’s taut muscles, did Asami look up at her and mumble with a smile, “I love you too.”

Korra smiled, sliding her arms to Asami and settling them on her back as she pulled the blanket over them.

“We’ll go buy new flowers tomorrow,” Korra murmured, in her sleepy haze.

“What, why?” Asami said, looking up at her.

“Because we’re going to go see your mother and father, and you know I’m a clutz so I need to at least try and make a good impression.”

Asami could have said a million things in that moment, she could have held Kora tighter, she could have whispered how much she loved her throughout the night, but deep down, they both knew silence would fit best.

And Asami knew that tomorrow she might cry a little more, but this time she’d do it holding Korra’s hand, as she should have all this time.

 

 


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Korrasami Week 2015, the prompt is - hair!

Another Friday, another hair day.

I’m at my hair-dresser’s for the unpenth time this month, there’s yet another gala where I have to look my absolute best, and for the next two hours, I’ve nothing to do but read through the same stack of magazines Kai always keeps around. He’s the only person I ever let even remotely close to my hair, as good as this hair salon is, so when his assistant, Jinora, shows up with a pair of scissors and the brightest of smiles on her face, no wonder I have a mini heart-attack.

“Hey Asami!” Jinora says as she steps beside me, grinning widely.

“Heeeeey Nora,” I mumble, fully aware of how my voice must sound, “What’s up?”

“Oh nothing much, another gala for you?”

“Mhm, another boring evening of ‘Miss Sato, lovely to see you here’ and a lot of other boring stuff.”

“That’s awful, must you always go there?” She says and leans in closer, inspecting my hair, from what I can gather.

My little panic attack increases when she reaches out and takes a lock of my hair, twirling it around her finger. Now don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind people playing with my hair, in fact, I encourage it. As long as they’re not hairdressers. I distinctly remember a summer ten years ago when I had to shave my head because a hairdresser though it was a “great opportunity to test his skills!” Great opportunity my ass. Since then, the only person I’ve ever let touch my hair, has been Kai, and I’m not ashamed to shoo anyone else away.

“Nora, why are you touching my hair?” I say, almost protectively.

“Oh, sorry, I just get carried away when you’re around, you know how much we all love having you here, you’re like the perfect hair model!” She squeaks out, a little too excitedly for my taste, “You have great hai- Oh, Korra!” Jinora’s attention is pulled somewhere else and she shouts a name, heading for the entrance.

I follow her gaze for a moment but Kai’s voice disrupts me.

“Asami, welcome back.” He says with a smile, leaning over my head and inspecting my hair. “What do we have today?”

“Presidential gala, two hours, outside.” I mumble. It’s all the info Kai needs to make a perfect hairstyle that’ll last me a couple of hours and won’t be too much work, even though it’ll probably look as someone had been messing around with my hair for days. It’s just how Kai works and I really don’t mind it, even if I do look a bit flashy. I am the Future Industries heiress after all, I get to indulge myself in my riches from time to.

“Okay, I’ll get to it,” Kai murmurs and I feel his hands still in my hair, “Oh, Korra! Whoa, haven’t seen you in years!”

I finally turn around to see this person both Jinora and Kai are so excited about because she sits in a chair next to mine and, don’t get me wrong I think I look pretty good, but dear lord is she hot. She’s really fucking hot. As in, whoa, magazine superstar model body hot. And fuck, she even has the cutest smile. She’s got strong facial features, broad jaw, the cutest cheeks and probably the most beautiful sapphire eyes I’ve ever seen in my life, all framed by long, thick brown hair, with parts of it pulled in a pony-tail and some of splayed across her face and falling down her shoulder. My breath hitches in my throat and I think Kai’s asked me something but all I see right now are those gorgeous, strong shoulder and OH MY GOD those fucking biceps, who even has biceps like that - no wonder she has a sleeveless shirt - and fuck fuck fuck are those abs peeking from underneath her tank??? Yup, those are abs. And I think I’ve officially won the creeper award ‘cause never in my life have I so blatantly stared at someone.

“Earth to Asami?” Kai says and I turn to him sharply, craning my neck in the process and wincing.

“Wha?”

“Up or down?”

“Huh?” I stare at him, confused.

“You hair,” He chuckles, “Do you want it up, or down?” He says before leaning in and mumbling against my ear, “And do you want Korra’s number with that?” He almost snorts and I drop my phone.

Luckily, it doesn’t go further beyond my lap, but it’s still as embarrassing as ever. I swat at Kai’s arm and pretend I’m not exactly interested but it’s pretty fucking obvious I really am. I can’t help but glance in her direction every once in awhile, each time barely managing not getting caught staring.

Kai's gone back to retrieve a few more things he'll be needing and I squirm in my chair, sneaking glances towards the girl seated next to me, Korra. Jinora's talking to her about something and whenever she says something that obviously sparks the woman's attention, her light up in a way I've never seen before.

Kai returns in the meantime and forces me to look straight ahead, running his finger through my hair and giving my a light massage. A deep, raspy voice breaks my thoughts when Jinora asks:"So the usual Korra?"

"No." The woman says, her voice sharp, "cut it all off."

"Korra?" Jinora hesitates and the woman reaches for the hand that she has the scissors in and takes her own hair, grasping it all, and she positions Jinora’s hand near it.

Her voice comes out strong and almost daring, “Cut it all.” She says, without a moment’s hesitation.

I stare ‘cause, shit, she’s got gorgeous hair and wow, it’ll be a waste.

Jinora hesitates for a few more seconds and the girl nudges her hand, nodding. “Cut it Nora, I don’t- I need it gone.”

And there it is. A teeny tiny little break in her voice, a hesitant little pause where her voice cuts of just slightly and changes, for a second, and it’s barely noticeable but the tinge of pain I hear in it makes me want to make her voice never sound like that.

“Ok... “ Jinora mumbles and her voice trails off as she brings her scissors to the back of the woman’s head and begins cutting. Large strands of hair fall down and I stare, almost in awe, at how easily this girl said goodbye to something so gorgeous and I wonder if she’d say goodbye to a person just as easily.

I know, it’s stupid, but I kinda wanna find out.

Kai pulls me from my stupor and turns my head to face straight ahead once more and tells me not to move. I obey, hesitantly, with my cheeks beet red.

When I’m finally done thirty minutes later, I can’t help but look at her and that proves to be a mistake I really shouldn’t have done because at the very sight of her, my breath hitches.

Wow.

As if she wasn’t gorgeous enough just thirty minutes ago, now she looks like a fucking goddess and me in all my shine and with my special hairstyle and thought out makeup - I don’t look half as good as her because her hair’s now a kemp, dashing bob but, framing her gorgeous face even better than the long locks and she’s staring at herself in the mirror, touching on side, with a smile I’d love to stare at for a long time.

Then she suddenly - finally - turns to meet me and our eyes meet for the first time and it takes all of my willpower to stop myself from tackling her right then and there and pinning her to the floor and… god-knows-what.

Luckily enough, by the time I’ve shaken out of my daze, she’s already got her hand stretched out towards me with the widest and most dazzling of grins and there’s a spark in her brilliant blue eyes and somehow, later that night at that stupid gala, I can’t stop the goofy grin that’s playing on my life whenever I look down at my hand and the set of numbers written down carelessly.

A set of numbers - a start of something great, I’m sure.


	3. Internet Girlfriends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three! Also, rating change ;)

“Hey, are you alone?” Asami said as she seemingly glanced around, her head straining to see something around Korra even though she couldn’t see past the boundaries of her camera.

Skyping was something they’d gotten used to by now, with Korra living on one side of the world and Asami about an ocean or two apart from her.  

“You know I live alone, wh- Oh.” Korra answered, as her lips pulled in a slight smirk.

“I really wish you were here now,” Asami murmured and began moving on her chair. She picked up her laptop and moved to the bed, with Korra’s eyes following her eagerly.

“I really wish so too…” Korra’s voice trailed off as she moved from her chair as well, and settled on her couch. “I wish I lived there… Or you lived here…”

“Mmmh, yeah?” Asami purred, smiling into the camera.

“Yeah… Japan should not be so far, you know?” Korra murmured, staring at the came as she put the laptop down on her little coffee table and moved to settle more comfortably on the couch.

“I know, right…?” Asami said, “If we lived any closer, you know what I’d do right now?”

“Hmm?”

“I’d get right over there and fuck you senseless…” Asami purred and traced her tongue over her bottom lip with a tiny smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

“I’d love that,” Korra said and let her hands wander down her arms.

Asami visibly perked up at the sight, her eyes widened ever so slightly and she pushed her laptop away, letting the camera catch more than just her face.

Korra smiled at her motions, running her right hand slowly up her left arm, settling it on her shoulder and pressing her fingers into the muscles there, never once breaking her gaze with Asami.

“What else would you love?” Asami said and moved to pull her sweater off, slowly lifting it above her head and swatting it away in one swift motion, leaving her in an undershirt and a bra. She smirked and bit her lip when Korra visibly swallowed a lump in her throat and set her gaze on the screen more intently.

“I’d love to make that pretty little neck of yours, so perfect and deliciously unmarred, all purple and victim to my lips.” Korra managed to voice her thoughts all in one breath, without faltering once.

It was certainly worth it, judging by the tiny freckle of a hitched breath that escaped Asami, and the way her hand that almost instantly moved to her neck.

“Mmm, sounds delicious,” Asami finally managed, after a few seconds of composing herself. Korra could tease, alright, but Asami knew she’d always have her flustered and breathing heavily in the end. “And how would you like if I returned the favour?” She continued, “If I kissed my way down to your neck then sank my teeth in that beautiful, smooth skin of yours and left my marks there, so everyone would know you’re mine?”

Korra tensed at her words and took a deep breath, trying to form a reply. “I’d… I’d love it,” She mumbled, quickly adding, “Even if you decided to bite more than just my neck.”

“Oh, would you now?” Asami peered at her, emeralds set intently on sapphires, even if only across the screen, for now. “How about if I bite my way down your neck and to your collarbone as I push that pesky shirt away and slowly down your arms? Would you like it if I ran my nails over your skin?”

“Very much…” Korra’s voice was becoming lower and raspier by the second, “I tilt my head, you know, to give you more access. To let you kiss and bite wherever you want. I’d even help you with the shirt, just so I could pull you closer and wrap my arms around you and feel your smooth, lithe skin underneath my fingertips.”

“Are you sure my undershirt wouldn’t be in the way?” Asami cooed.

“Not really, no.”

“Oh?”

“I’d just rip if off, Asami. It’d be in the way too much.” Korra breathed out and moved her hands to the buttons of her shirt, slowly unbuttoning them.

“Hurry that up, Korra,” Asami murmured, her voice thick with need, “You didn’t tell me what else you’d do with your lips..”

“Mmm,” Korra hummed, “After I’d get that piece of clothing,” She waved a finger in the direction of Asami’s torse, “Out of the way, I’d nibble down your arms and settle at your belly because I know it makes you squirm the hardest.”

“That’s because it tickles, you gorgeous dork.”

“Oh I know it does. But your skin tastes too good not to be tasted over and over…” Korra purred, unbuttoning the last button and letting her shirt fall open and off her arms.

Asami’s breath hitched in her throat at the sight. Korra wasn’t wearing a t-shirt underneath it and that black bra sure didn’t cover much.

“Having some respiratory problems over there, sweetie?” Korra cooed, pushing her shirt away and settling her hands on her sides, staring at the screen.

“None at all,” Asami raised an eyebrow and moved her hand to her waist, pulled her undershirt swiftly off and threw it carelessly away. She barely stopped herself from grinning when Korra shifted in her spot on the other side of the screen and cleared her throat. “And you darling?”

“All of them.” Korra grinned and bit her lip, “Sami…”

“Yes?”

“I want you…”

“Mmm, really? And what exactly do you want, Korra?” Asami said as she moved her hands slowly over her tensed middle, fingers brushing softly over her soft skin. “Would you like to… Taste more of me?”

“Everything…” Korra purred and moved her hands in the same fashion, keeping her eyes set on Asami.

“What exactly would you taste next, if you were here?”

Korra stretched briefly and sighed. “I’d tangle my hands in your hair and kiss you as hard as I can, I’d be your lip and tug on it and let my hands wander, press them into your skin and squeeze every inch of you until you’d beg me to move further.”

Asami nodded, slowly tracing the fingers of her right hand over her ribs.

“I’d slip them around you and unhook that pesky, gorgeous bra you have and move my hands to your shoulders, just to feel more of your skin as I pull it down.”

“You really want to feel my skin, don’t you?”

“I really do, Asami. I want to trace my fingers over every inch of it then move them to your breasts, I want to brush them over your nipples and watch as your breathing gets faster as I cup them. Fuck, how I want to feel you push into my touch like you always do…”

Asami’s lips turned in an impish smirk as she moved her hands to the straps of her bra and slid them down slowly then leaned forward, slipping her hands behind her back. Not even a second later her bra fell down and Korra’s eyes widened more than the whole time they’d been skyping. Asami barely suppressed a chuckle when it looked like Korra almost reached out.

“Like… this?” Asami purred, sliding her hands to her breasts and cupping them, softly squeezing. A soft moan escaped her and she smiled when Korra bit her lip on the other side of the screen.

“Exactly like that… Do what I always do.” Korra commander, her voice slightly sharper than usual.

“Tell me exactly what to do, Korra.” Asami murmured, still squeezing and letting out soft sighs with each press of her hands. She let her tongue dart out, licking her lips and she closed her eyes, leaning back against the pillows on her bed.

“Roll your hands over them, slowly…” Korra said and slipped her hands behind her back, almost madly tugging off her bra and throwing it away, “Now pinch your nipples.” She commander, watching as Asami arched into the touch. “That’s right, slowly…” Korra encouraged with a smirk on her lips as she pulled her own nipples between her fingers and tugged, a little harshly, even. She gasped at the sensation and grinned when Asami suddenly opened her eyes and moaned a little louder.

“You… Fuck, Korra, I... “

“I want you to touch yourself, Sami.” Korra murmured, rolling her own breasts in her hands and squeezing, causing her breath to hitch, “I want you to take your right hand,” She stared at the screen until Asami raised her right hand, “Yes, that one, and I want you to slide it down your gorgeous stomach,” Korra noded as Asami led her hand down her body, “Now push those unnecessary panties away and cup between your legs.” Korra’s voice cracked ever so slightly at those last few words but she never wavered, keeping it sharp and strict.

When Asami did as she was told, Korra moaned out at the same time as her and shifted in her spot on the couch.

“Now…” Korra’s voice trailed off as Asami slipped a finger in her wetness but immediately moved it out and brought it to her mouth.

“Mmm… All wet, for you…” Asami purred, relishing in the way Korra squirmed on the couch and struggled with her shorts. “I can’t wait to see you, Korra… To have your tongue on my clit, all around…” She slipped her hand back down her body and began slowly rolling her fingers over her clit, arching her back and letting out soft moans, “Inside me…”

“Asa-”

Korra would have probably combusted seconds later if she hadn’t managed to get her shorts off. She would have also enjoyed pushing a finger in herself and pretending it was Asami’s finger and rolling her thumb over her clit, imagining it was Asami’s tongue. But, fate had other plans as the doorbell suddenly started ringing like crazy.

“I thought you were alone,” Asami grumbled, covering herself up with a blanket and moving off the bed.

“I was!” Korra shouted and she hurried to pull her shorts back on and searched frantically for her shirt, grabbing it and throwing it on, struggling with the buttons. She was met with an empty screen, staring at Asami’s bed, “Where are you?” She called.

“Getting myself something to drink,” Asami called from the other side, “Go get that!”

Korra stood up begrudgingly and shuffled her way towards the door, peering through the peephole. Great. She unlocked the door and opened it, staring at the man in front of her.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“Good day, I’ve a delivery for a certain Korr-”

“That’s me,” Korra mumbled, already moving to get her wallet and her ID, “Here.”

“Thank you,” The man mumbled and proceeded to check some info then looked up with a smile, “Okay, I need your signature here,” He pointed and Korra signed it, “And here.” He pointed once more and Korra followed suit. “Great, this and this is yours and have a good day!”

Korra took the package from his hands and nodded with a silent thank you she moved back inside and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it quickly. She stared at the box in her hands, confused and wondering.

“Who was it?” Came Asami’s voice from the laptop.

“Delivery,” Korra said as she moved back to the couch with the box in her hands, “I didn’t order anything though.” She held the box in front of the laptop and shook it a bit, listening.

“Oh!” Asami started, “I did! Open it.” She murmured as she settled back on the bed, finally coming back into Korra’s view.

“Oookay,” Korra murmured as she started tearing off the safety paper and opening the box. She gasped when she realized what was inside. She stared at the fairly large rubber shaft placed neatly in the box then finally glanced towards the screen.

Asami was sitting on her bed, legs crossed underneath her, leaning on the bed with no clothes on. “Well,” She murmured, staring back at her, “What do you think?”

Korra’s cheeks never felt warmer. “I… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought it’d be a great surprise. And well, wasn’t it?” She purred sweetly, moving one hand to cup her breast, “I mean, it fits the moment perfectly, don’t you think? You can try using it now...”

Korra swallowed yet another lump in her throat and moved faster than ever in her life. In a matter of seconds she was out of her clothes and sitting comfortably on the couch, staring at Asami. “Mhm, I think I’ll put it to good use.” Korra murmured and moved to copy Asami’s motions.

“I’ll bring a harness with me when I come next month,” Asami mumbled, her voice already husky again.

“Oh, really?” Korra leaned back, staring at the screen.

“Mhm,” Asami murmured, followed by a moan as she slipped a finger between her wet folds and further, inside. “Then I’ll really fuck you senseless.”

Korra couldn’t have picked a better moment to slip two fingers in and pinch a nipple, and she became all too well aware of just how easy it’ll be to come listening to her girlfriend telling her the dirtiest things she’ll do to her. 


	4. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a while.  
> I didn't know what to write first so I was just like, well let's start with something and then this happened.

You’ve always thought of people’s lips as the most beautiful things in the world. Most people go for eyes or maybe hands but not you - you’ve always liked lips. Hence, you’ve always been crazy about kissing.

It’s been a long time since you’ve kissed anyone. Two long years.

You still remember the last kiss like it was yesterday.

Train station, last train, a Saturday, eleven on the clock.  

Piercing, stubborn green eyes, strong facial features, dark brown hair and soft, willing lips. So persistent, so powerful. You always felt like you could lose yourself in her kisses. Somewhere along the way, you did.

Kuvira was your second big love. You met in college, a year after you and Mako had broken up, and for six years, Kuvira was everything.

You easily get distracted, addicted. No wonder her lips were so distracting - Kuvira was a ridiculously great kisser. You reckon, she still is. She may not be kissing you anymore but she’s not dead either. Sometimes you selfishly wished she was, just so the hurt would go away. But until you’d come to terms with the fact that she left you not because of who you are but because she was a selfish bitch, you had a lot of pent up hurt inside.

Two years later, you’re thousands of miles away from the place you called home - the place being yours and Kuvira’s flat - fairly drunk and there may have been a certain guy - or was it a girl? - roaming around you for the past thirty or so minutes. The club is too loud though and you’re not sure if you can take it much longer. Or at all, for that matter.

You’re about to pick up your stuff, your new cellphone and a pack of luckies, when a soft hand presses atop of yours and a whiff of jasmine and vanilla follows suit. You turn to the side, eager to trace the sweet scent, and are met with the the most dazzling pair of green eyes you’ve ever seen. No, dazzling is not good enough. They’re… magical. For the briefest of moments you reconsider your love for lips, thinking, maybe, you’d just never seen eyes as magical as these. Because right now it seems like eyes are definitely your most favourite part of a person. But then you take the whole sight of this woman into account and you’re torn because - everything you see is magical.

From the flow of her thick raven hair down the slope of her slender shoulders - you phase out there for a moment, it reminds you of the days when you used to surf down at Florida and how the waves would flow over you and collide with the water below - to the sharp, set lines of her face, that look soft, too soft. You follow the curve of her crimson painted, full lips that seem to be so inviting and for the briefest of moments you do still think you love a person’s lips the most but then your eyes meet hers again and, yeah. You’re sure her eyes are the most magical sight you’ve ever gazed. They’re so heavy-lidded, with a speck of green peering at you and it takes you a minute, two - you’re sure you look like an idiot by now - to compose yourself and register that the woman has actually been speaking this whole time.

“-a drink?”

You catch the last word that rolls off her mesmerizing lips and there’s a pause, a second or two of stunned silence before you speak.

“Uh, sorry, what?” You say and feel her hand squeeze your with the lightest of touches. Then she laughs quietly and, as stupid and cliche as it may be, you are one hundred percent sure there’s a chorus of angels hidden somewhere in that laugh.

“I said I’m sorry for intruding or stopping you from leaving, but if you are willing, I’d really like to buy you a drink!” She shouts now, aware of just how loud it is around you. She’s staring at you with what may or may not be a hopeful expression and you glance around you, aware that the place is only gonna get more crowded and you really want to listen to her talk more because, in all honesty, her voice, even as she shouts, sounds splendid.

You lean in, a bit closer than planned, but she doesn’t pull away, so you mumble against her ear, pretty certain you’ve brushed your lips against her cheek. “Can we take it outside, I can’t be in here anymore.”

She chuckles and says, “Yeah, me neither,” moves  past you and offers a hand for you to hold, smiling brightly at you. Or as bright as the dim lighting of club makes it seem.

You don’t hesitate but immediately reach out and grasp her hand, feeling butterflies rush from your stomach straight to your chest, fluttering around your heart when she entwines her fingers with yours and tugs on your hand. Her hand is warm and a little clammy, yeah, but it’s so soft - with a few old cuts and ridges - and feels so safe, you don’t want to let go, even as you push past the last of the crowd and slip out the door.

And she doesn’t either, so it seems, because she’s holding onto your hand as you walk down the street, you don’t know where exactly but you guess that she does because she seems intent on leaving this place as far behind as possible, and with utmost speed.

“Where do you want to go?” You hear her say and without all the noise around you, her voice actually sounds ten thousand times more beautiful, if such a thing were possible.

“I…” You don’t actually know. All you know is you want to stare at her eyes and hold her hand and maybe touch more of her skin, yes definitely touch more of her skin because it’s soft, softer than Naga’s fur when she was a cute little pup, and you want to hear her voice some more and hopefully her your name being said in it and the more you think about it, the more you know what you want the most - you want to kiss her, you want to feel those beautiful, pursed red lips.

“Anywhere?” She quips in, her hand squeezing yours.

“Anywhere.” You mumble, squeezing back.

She quickly leads you towards a parking lot, pointing at a red convertible, “I- Would my place be alright?” She asks, and the hesitation in her voice lets you know that you’re not the only one doubting yourself and wondering what the hell is this that you’re doing.

“Y-Yeah…” You manage to mumble back and before you know it she’s got the door open for you and you’re climbing in and twenty minutes later you’re stopping in front of this huge, expensive building complex and she’s got her eyes set on you, eyeing you carefully.

“Are you sure you want to come up?” She mumbles, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and you curse yourself mentally, reproachful of forgetting to do that instead of letting her.

“I’m sure,” You say, this time without hesitation. You offer a smile and as sheepish as it may be - she doesn’t notice or pretends not to - she slips out of the car and opens the door for you before you can protest and soon you find yourself in an elevator going up to the 28th floor. You’re looking away from her, firmly sure that if you do glance in her direction, you’ll want to ravage her, take her then and there, destroy what little of yourself you’ve left and give it to her, flaws and all. So you keep away, for now, waiting, mulling over it in your mind.

What are you doing here? Why are you here?

You’ve never done this but it’s been years and you need to, you want to feel close to someone, you… No, it’s not that. You want to feel close to this woman, there’s something about her, something about…

“Oh my god,” You croak out, staring at the floor.

“What?” She looks at you, confused, scared even.

You try to suppress it, but the laughter bubbling in the back of your throat comes pushing out and you laugh, heartily, fully. “I don’t even know your name!” You all but cry out and the look of terror on her face is instantly replaced by one of sincere amusement.

“Oh my god!” She cries out as well, just as the elevator dings and the doors start opening. She’s closer to them and she steps out, her laughter having died out the second she took the step. She turn to meet your eyes and speaks, her voice gentle and warm. “Asami.” She says.

“Hmm?” You call out, clutching at your stomach as you try to calm down through the last of your laughter.

“My name. It’s Asami.” She’s looking at your with so much hope in her eyes, you’re pretty sure you wouldn’t have hesitated for a second even without knowing her name because she just looks so goddamn beautiful. And again, the need, the want, the craving for her lips, her skin, her taste… arises and washes over you as you step outside the elevator.

You chuckle and mumble out a silent, "I'm Korra," and she smiles back at you.

As you walk towards her door, your head is filled with images of her.

Hair, soft and fragrant, eyes, warm and dazzling, the curve of her lips, plump, wanting red lips, the cut of her jaw, you want to kiss it, taste it, brush your lips over it, the slope of her shoulder, you need to feel it under your lips, her slender yet defined arms - you want to kiss every inch of them. Every inch of her.

You want to taste her, all of her, not just her lips, either one, you want taste every inch of her skin, _of her being_ , even if it takes forever. You want your lips to mark every inch of her skin, not to make it known that she is yours, no. You want your lips to explore, endlessly, to taste mercilessly, to find out - to know, forever.

As you reach the door and she slides the key in the lock, you slip your hands to her waist and pull her against yourself before she has time to open the door. The hum and shiver that comes from her, sets your insides on fire.

“I’m sorry but I…” You start but she’s already turned around in your arms and her arms have somehow found their way over your shoulder and around your neck and she pulling you in.

“But?” She voices right in front of your mouth and your breath mingles with hers, you can actually feel the little puffs of air, and when she tilts her head ever so slightly to the side, and nudges the tip of your nose with her own, it’s all the consents and confirmation you need.

You surge forward, finding strength within you that you thought you’d lost and you push her against the door, taking her mouth in an eager kiss. You need her lips, you want the so, so badly you can almost feel your own burning. And you’ve never felt like this.

She manages to fumble behind her back and push the door open and you almost stumble in but she’s obviously still got some of her self-control left because she pushes you away for a moment, parting her lips from yours, as she leans back against the door, pushes it to a close, and turns the key in the lock. She trails her tongue over her bottom lip and you’re already back in her space, pushing against her, your hands clasped at her face, drawing her in, closer, the closest.

You run your lips over hers, over and over and over again, in hungry, passionate, needy kisses, and you never once let go. Not even when you’re out of breath, so much that you feel your lungs almost burning.

You don’t want to let go of her lips, you want more of them. So you kiss her harder and she reciprocates, bites your lip and draws it between her teeth and you’re running your tongue over her upper one, and trying to feel her more, as if - as if you’re trying to come alive again, while kissing her.

And then it dawn on you.

It’s all you’ve been aching, needing, all you’ve been wanting for the past few years. A kiss so deep, so warm and hungry, that would bring back what you thought you’d long lost somewhere deep within you. And you remember, as you’re tasting her, claiming her kiss after kiss, why is it you love a person’s lips the most.

Because they made you feel. Always. A kiss was what made all the numbness go away, made everything blurry all clear and clean again. This time, though, it’s ten thousand times stronger.

You kiss her harder still, and you feel her breath hitching in her throat, and her hips bucking into you, she’s already wrapped her arms tight around you and she doesn’t seem to want to let you go - and you know.

You love lips. You love tasting them. You love kissing, biting, licking. You love lips.

But you’re pretty sure you’ve already become addicted to hers. They’ve brought back what’s been missing. You.

And somehow, deep down, you know there’s no going back.


	5. Modern AU - Lips Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five of Korrasami week, the topic is 'modern AU', and this is a continuation of the previous story :3

You’ve never particularly enjoyed mornings and every single person that’s ever been in your life knows it. No alarm clocks ever made it to ringing before noon struck and you made sure nobody ever called you either, you’d unplugged all your phones and whatever you had to do that required you awake before 10a.m., you did fast and without actually caring about the outcome.

But right now, you’re pretty, almost completely certain mornings are the best goddamn time of the day.

Two months ago, of course, you would have argued. Had fate not wanted to make you the happiest being in the world - because there’s no other way to describe what you are now - you would have probably be lying somewhere in a ditch, with a massive headache and an empty beer bottle in your hands. But fate did have a say in things and when it sent her to you, two months ago in that godforsaken club, things took a turn - for the better, and mornings are officially wonderful.

You don’t know where she ends and you begin.

She has her hands tangled somewhere in your hair, you’re not sure, and on your neck you feel her slender - teasing - fingers weaved in your brown locks and their soft touch just barely. They’re holding you close, closer to her than you’d ever wanted to be to anyone, and you’re grateful - thankful her grip is so strong. It makes you feel safe.

Her head’s on your chest and you’ve never felt more connected to anyone. It’s like she tried to lay as close to your heart and possible and - she succeeded. She managed to get all the way through, really through, but she still keeps pushing forward, she’s still worming her way inside your heart, sewing her name on all its broken edges, as if she’s trying to stitch together everything that’s ever been torn apart.

Your heart threatens to beat faster whenever you look at her but right now, you’re trying your hardest to keep it still because she’s never looked more peaceful and she’s had a long week at work and it’s Sunday and all you want is for her to have some rest, even if it means your heart will have to beat two times slower and more quiet than usual, despite how hard it is because - she makes it beat a million times faster.

You lean in just a bit closer, tilting your head - it’s just barely uncomfortable, you never did like sleeping on your back - and lay your head closer to her hair, inhaling the familiar jasmine scent and sighing. You don’t think you could go a day without it, you’ve gotten so used to it. Everywhere you go, you’d recognize her scent at any given moment. It’s in your head, really.

The events of last night still dance around in your head and you feel a little light hearted just remembering all the ways she made your breath hitch and your heart skip a few beats.

She does that sometimes. When she smiles at you, with a smile she only ever shows to you, when her eyes gleam and sparkle, and her cheeks are pulled wide and puffy. Or when she does that whole hair-flip thing and your heart can’t help but stop at the sight because, however you managed to date a fucking supermodel, is beyond you. Not that you actually mind. Or your favourite, when she’s sitting close to you - but if someone asked you, it’s never close enough - and you’re both doing something completely unrelated and she just leans over and presses a kiss to your shoulder, just, well, because she can. It makes your heart stop and your insides melt for her, over and over.

Last night though, she made your heart stop a few times for all the different reasons.

Her touch is like nothing you’d ever experienced in your life and as many wonderful times as you’ve ever had with everyone you’ve ever come across, nothing will ever compare to the nights like the one you had last night.

When she touches you, it feels as if your two worlds collide and crash against one another, and it’s so powerful and enveloping but it feels so good, so safe and warm, all you ever want is to feel it. Feel her, crashing against you, her warmth next to you, around you, within you. Sometimes you think that, when she lit your heart back on fire, she must have left the torch she did it with in there because it never goes off, it never stops lighting up all the dark, dreary corners of your insides, all the nebulous ridges of your mind.

Asami shifts in your arms and the fingers at the nape of your neck move to your shoulders, one even further down, to your bicep - Asami really has a thing for your biceps - and you gaze at her, unable to stop the curl of your lips. She’s looking up at you, her brilliant, dreamy emeralds all still wrapped up in the fogginess of her dreams and when she blinks, once, twice, and her lips curl in a smile - one matching your own so well - you can’t help hearing Elvis in your head, and a lot of other things but mainly, _I can’t help falling in love with you…_

And really, you can’t help it. She’s made you fall in love with her countless times in this short time that you’ve known her - two months really is a short time - and if your heart’s ferocious thundering is any indication, she’s doing it again. There’s that little earthquake inside you, that little shift in your very core, telling you that she’s moving yet another tectonic plank of your being and wriggling her way inside, lacing herself along the walls of your very being, entwining herself within your soul.

“I love you,” the words leave your mouth and they’re strong yet warm, and there isn’t a slither of hesitation in your gravelly voice. You’re not afraid that it may be too soon, her reaction doesn’t frighten you, your own feeling have yet to scare you away. You love her and by gods, you will tell her. Every day of your life, you will shout it from the rooftops, repeat it again and again until she’s memorized the way you say it, then you’ll say it some more until she gets sick of it - then you’d say it three times more because you fucking love her and - this is it.

You don’t know what you expect, nothing’s probably the best word to describe it, and you don’t pull away when she simply stares at you, her eyes set intently on yours, not a shred of doubt or fear or anything, for that matter, in them.

“You wanna play Super Mario?” She asks you with the widest of smiles and you know you’ve no reason for fear because she feels it too. You know she does, even if she doesn’t say the words. It doesn’t sting, you’re not hurt, you don’t need to hear it.

You feel the prickle of tears and you don’t even try to stop them, you just let them fall and flow freely, despite the worried look on her face and the clumsy way she pushes herself out of your arms and into a sitting position, staring at you and dabbing her fingers against your cheeks and wiping the tears away. You don’t actually feel like you’re crying, you’re  certain it’s your happiness spilling over because there’s not a single speck of sadness in your whole being, there’s only warmth and joy and there’s so much of it, some dams had to have been broken.

Your heart had shrunk in all those years of love spent and never gained, it’s still getting accustomed to the vast amounts of joy and love that she gives. It’ll take quite a while to get your heart working properly again. Growing and expanding in love.

You crinkle your nose when she brushes the tip of her forefinger over it and presses it down the curve of your lips, settling it at the bottom one. You purse your lips and press a light kiss against it and she smiles, so beautifully, that all you want to do is kiss her finger all your life just to have her smiling like that. But then she moves closer, into your space, and her finger’s replaced with her lips, soft and full, and it’s only then that you realize they’re trembling - she’s trembling.

So you pull away, as much as the bedding allows you to, and there’s a look on her face you haven’t seen in these two months, but instead of panic, warmth settles in your gut and you move your hand to cup her face, caressing her rose-tinted cheek gently.

“What’s wrong?” You ask her and she’s hesitant, fearful even.

She leans into your caress, closes her eyes and just stays there, unmoving, so warm and, for a moment, you swear you see a certain glow surround her. You know it’s a trick of the light, a gleam in your eye and she’s not actually glowing, she’s no angel, but for a moment, she looks divine. Unmarred and so, so frail.

She opens her eyes and moves quickly, laying back down and nuzzling your neck, pressing herself close, as close as possible to you. Her breathing is uneven and she’s holding you tight, almost clutching to you, but her voice is soft and warm as ever.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

You furrow your brows as you contemplate for a moment, confused.

“Leave?” As you speak the word, it hits you.

Your plane leaves tomorrow morning. You’re going back to the other side of the world and you don’t know when you’ll get to see her again.

“Stay here. With me.” Her voice is silent as she looks up to meet your eyes.

You don’t even consider the possibility of leaving now, not when she’s said the words that she has. You’ve nothing to go back to and everything to run to. You don’t care about the people you left, let alone the things, all you care about is the warmth you feel in your chest when she’s near, the skipping of your heart when she touches you, the bliss coursing through you when her lips touch yours.

“Alright.”

Her eyes fill up with tears and she’s staring at you, fear still written over her face. “Really?”

You nod and her arms immediately find their way around your neck, her lips, her warm, willing, giving lips are upon your and with each kiss you feel that flame, that torch she left in your heart grow stronger and stronger, and now you’re crying again and she’s crying and neither of you try to wipe the other’s tears, you just leans into one another, limbs tangled together and hearts almost melding and it’s all you need. All you want.

All you’ve ever known about life, is in your arms and as you close your eyes and you let that breath you didn’t know you were holding flow freely, you let all the loss and pain, the ache of never knowing and always losing, you let it all go.

She’s in your arms, and you are in hers and you couldn’t, for the life of you, think of anywhere in all the universes you’d rather be. 


	6. Safe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami week day 'I've no idea anymore I'm just writing this story', the topic - safe again. Incorporated into the previous two chapter's story. Not as warm and deep as the last two, I'm afraid. Still, twice as sad.

You shift in your seat, trying to make yourself more comfortable as you lean back against the cushions. Somehow, this bed feels horrible lately, and you haven’t been getting any sleep, and each time you move, hoping it’ll feel better, you end up feeling worse.

It’s not exactly what you want and try as you may, you can’t feel good at all but at least you feel traces of warmth. You’re always cold these days and what little comfort you can get under the blankets, you try to seize and hold onto.

You don’t give it much thought but you shift again, your eyes trailing around the room. It’s all too familiar but it’s not as it’s always been. For a while now, it’s been too empty. You set your gaze on a photo on the desk in the corner of the room and your lips curl in a smile. It fades moments later as you look to the left, to the perfectly made, empty side of your bed.

It’s been two years since Asami died.

You’re still coping but you’re doing good. Or at least that’s what everyone tells you. Not everyone really knows you, not like she did. If she were still here, she’d tell you to eat something, get out of the bed and stop sulking. But she’s not here and you won’t see her running into the room with that gorgeous frown of hers and her emeralds staring at you with a fiery glint in them.

You never thought you’d live to be even sixty but here you are, eighty-three and counting. _Sadly_ , you think every day you wake up. You don’t feel like living anymore, but you know she’d be mad at you for giving up, you know she’d cry if you’d done something to follow her, so you’re still here. At least the kids are happy, if you are not.

The house hasn’t felt the same since she died and try as you may, you can’t find a single place in the house where you feel comfortable enough to spend some time alone there. The only place that comes close is her office but you hadn’t set foot there in a year because when you did, last time, you’d found a letter she left you, saying how she’s sorry she got sick and how she wishes time was on her side but she has to leave and you’ve had a beautiful life together and how your eyes have always made her feel warm.

You smile at the memory.

Funny - her eyes always made you feel safe.

You miss her so much. Every day, every hour, every moment of this time you spend apart. She was your beacon, your anchor and your inspiration. She drove you forward when all you wanted was to sit back and hide, and every time you felt like giving up, she held your hand and told you how much she loved you and how all she’d ever wanted was to make you feel safe and loved. You always told her that, you always let her know that whatever may happen, she was your everything and nothing could ever compare.

Nothing can.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Sami,” You call out and Asami turns around in her seat, her long, raven hair flowing down her shoulder and her sunglasses perched atop of her head, her shining emeralds staring back at you with a broad smile on her face. “Guess what?”

“Yes, love?” She calls out and your heart clenches in your chest, even after all these years, because they way she says it puts a smile on your face no matter how sad you feel.

“I got a dog!” You shout, tugging on the leash in your hand.

“You wha-” Her voice cuts off and her eyes widen as she notices the leash and the giant, fluffy white dog it’s attached to. “Korra, how, what?”

“I got us a dog.” You say again, giving her the chance to get used to it.

“How… How is that giant thing gonna fit in this small apartment?” Asami asks, staring at the dog. It really is giant but you’ve thought of this and devised a plan.

“It’s not.” You say, calmly.

She stares at you and you wait for a moment longer, thinking she’ll say something but she still keeps quiet so you chuckle and loosen the leash a bit.

“She can’t fit here and it’s been getting small for us as well. So, we need a house.” You say, matter-of-factly.

“What?”

“Yeah. A bit house with a large yard and maybe a pool and a lot space for Naga here to run and for the kids to play around-”

“The kids?” Asami’s eyes widen even more and you’re trying really hard not to laugh at her reaction because it’s adorable and funny and so warm and at the same time you’re panicking just a little because it’s only now occurring to you that this may backfire.

“Well yeah. If we’re gonna get married we might want to think about kids and then we’ll certainly need a bigger pl-”

“MARRIED?” Asami raises her voice and there’s a tinge of anger in it but you brush it off until she’s right in front of you and she’s cupping your face in her warm, soft hands and her emeralds feel like they’re staring at your soul. “Y- You want to get married?” She mumbles, tears brimming in her eyes.

You let go of the leash, happy to see the dog doesn’t budge from its position and you bring your arms to Asami’s waist, pull her in and settle them there, as if your arms were made solely for the purpose of holding her close. You almost chuckle at the thought, you’re pretty certain they were.

“I want to spend the rest of my life holding you in arms while I sleep, Asami. I never ever want to let go. I want to brush away your tears and stare at your smile for as long as I live. And yeah, I know I sound like a cliche but god, Asami, I want it all with you. And I want it until I don’t breathe anymore.”

She smiles at you, one of those warm smiles of hers, and she moves her hands to the back of your head and pulls you in, kisses you harder than she’s ever kissed you and you feel tears streaming down your cheeks, you’re not sure if it’s hers or yours but then she’s mumbling yes into your mouth as she’s kissing you and she’s smiling and laughing and squeezing you hard and your heart feels like bursting.

For the rest of your life you get to lay in your bed and wrap your arms around her and pull her close, breathe in her scent and kiss her shoulder as you say goodnight. You might be able to think of a few wonderful, amazing things you’d always wanted in your life, but this is one that beats them all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You can’t spend forever in your bed so you get up and you walk over to the desk and you take the frame with the photo and drag yourself back under the blankets. It was a short trip but at least you got out of bed.

You stare at the photo in the frame for minutes, maybe even hours - time is only a term to you - and you smile at it as you bring a finger to the photo and brush over it. You think if you imagine hard enough, if you close your eyes and press hard enough, when you open them again, she’ll be here.

But she never is.

You look around the room and all you see are dark corners and murky flutters of drapes, blinding light and cold, tall walls. You don’t feel safe, not since she’d been gone. Nobody understand, though, and it makes you feel even more alone. It’s not the room, it’s not the house. It’s the place you feared most, the one she always managed to light up.

Your heart hadn’t beaten the same way since Asami died. The flame she lit inside you died out moments after her and try as you may, you could never light it up again. It was her warmth, her loving arms and soft lips, her brilliant eyes and words of love that made you feel safe, despite of the shadows dancing in your mind and the creeping cold cobwebs spread over the darkest corners inside your heart.

It’s all coming back to you, now.

You remember your accident and the way she held your hand when the doctors brought you back in your room after the surgery, the way she caressed your cheek when you opened your eyes and her brilliant eyes were the first thing you saw. In spite of the toughest years of your life, you’d never felt safer. Because she was there and her warm, calloused hands were wrapped around you and her soft, loving lips pressed to your pulse point, hushed words brushing over your skin and trailing down your spine.

She was your anchor and she always managed to settle you, even in the hardest, strongest of storms.

Tonight, it feels a little different.

Somehow, your heart’s beating slower, fainter than usual and usually you’d be alarmed, you may even call out to someone but, not tonight.

You trace your finger over the photo, staring at her eyes and brushing a finger over her lips. Photos never could capture her beauty. Nothing could. Her beauty had always been… otherworldly.

The way light shone over her skin, caressing it softly or the way her hair had always found a way to fall just slightly over her left shoulder and fully over the right, always letting you kiss her shoulder and send her into a fit of giggles. And there was always the way her eyes sparked up when you told her you loved her. Nothing could compare to that.

You shift in your spot once more, moving further under the covers and wincing slightly at the sounds coming from outside of your room. You can hear your grandkids playing some sort of game and your daughter shushing them, saying how grandma’s trying to rest and hope, you almost pray that tonight you actually do.

You pull the blanket over your arms and hold the photo close to you, gaze at it once more and press it tight to your chest as you reach out with your free hand and turn off the lamp on the nightstand, letting the darkness surround you.

As you close your eyes, you are certain - tonight is different. You clutch the photo-phrame closer to your chest and you smile, seemingly feeling warmer. You know it’s just a trick of your mind, but somehow, it feels better this way. Something inside you tells you she’ll be close to you again and you latch onto that thought, unwilling to let her go just yet. You won’t ever let her go, you know that. And tonight, you feel just a little bit closer to her, just a little bit safer.

You close your eyes and see her face right away.

The way her eyes shone that fateful night when you first met, the way she wrapped her hands in your hair and tugged you close every night there-after, her lips so warm and soft and loving against your skin, her body, writhing and willing under yours. Her warmth and light, spilling over you - her soul, yours.

 _Tonight is different_ , you think to yourself as you hold on to the frame in your hands and let sleep envelop you. You don’t think you’ll wake up tomorrow - it’s just a feeling, yes, but it’s a strong one, and you old people know these things - and you’re not sad at all. You know that, if you don’t wake up, you’ll be happy again.

You’ll be warm and strong, full of light and love and - you’ll be safe again.

Safe, in her arms, again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'd add that tag.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!


End file.
